Catnip
by Empress Oriana
Summary: Salem and Sabrina fanfiction! WARNING: ALL AGES 17 AND YOUNGER DONT READ THIS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! INVOLVING A CAT TURNING HUMAN WITH A GIRL HERE! Thank you! Now for those mature audiences, enjoy the rest! M-rating. duh.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Sabrina the teenage witch, or anything related to it. It rightfully belongs to Archie Comics! FLAMERS BEWARE!!! IF YOU DONT LIKE, THEN DONT READ!!! THAT SIMPLE!!! I might make this into a "M" rating, but for now, I'll just stick with PG-13.**

**This is a "SabrinaxSalem" couple. AGAIN, DONT LIKE, THEN GO AWAY!! THANK YOU!!**

Sabrina woke up one Saturday morning to the sound of Zelda calling her name from downstairs. Apparently, she had witch classes during the weekend mornings for the summer, which wasn't too bad...

"SABRINA!!! WAKE UP!!"

Or so it seemed....

"Ugh.." Sabrina moaned into her pillow. "Why? It's only 8 o'clock. Can't I have ten more minutes?" She threw her other pillow over her head, trying to block her aunts' harping at her.

"You should get up anyways, kiddo. You know the hag will just start a tirade over and up here. Besides, this isn't so bad! At least it will take your mind off of that Harvey kid."

Sabrina winced at the mention of his name. Harvey. It was only just before the summer started, that Harvey broke up with Sabrina. She remembered it well...

_Flashback:_

_it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. School was already over for the year, and Sabrina went to go search for him. _

"_Harvey! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" Sabrina cried as she ran towards him to give him a loving hug. God, how she loved that boy so much._

_Harvey looked at her nervously and chuckled, "Yeah, um, Sabrina? There's something I have to tell you..."_

_The witchling looked up at her romeo and cocked her head to the side with concern. "What's wrong, Harv?"_

"_Well, you see, I've been thinking.. about how we always hung out, but we never seem to do much. I also think that maybe, we should take a break..."_

_Sabrina felt like she was rammed in by an SUV through the heart.... harsh!!_

"_W-what?! WHY?! Harvey, d-don't you l-love me?!"_

_Harvey shook his head and sighed, "I'm sorry Sabrina, but I'm just not feeling it anymore.. but we can still be friends, right?"_

_Sabrina silently nodded and whispered, "Yeah, sure....". Tears were already streaming down her cheeks as she turned away and ran straight home._

_End Flashback_

Salem kept his mouth shut as he heard Sabrina whimper under her pillow.

'Shit. Now she's depressed...again. Way to go, cool cat.' He mentally smacked himself and sat there for an oblivious five minutes before she calmed down.

"Hey, Sabrina. It's not all that bad. Besides, that idiot was missing out on something great. You're a wonderful young girl with so much potential and charisma! Heck, even I was jealous when you went out with him---"

Salem covered his mouth with his paws (yes, paws...), not believing what he just said to the witch.

Sabrina sniffed silently and slowly removed the pillow from atop of her head.

"Thanks, Salem. You really are a true friend." She lightly kissed the top of his furry head as she got up to get dressed. While she was searching for some clothes, Salem blushed lightly at the feel of her lips touching him, even if it was just his head.

Sabrina grabbed a white tank top with short blue jean shorts and strode off into the bathroom. Salem watched her hips sway as she made her way over to the bathroom door. He quickly shook his head and stuttered, "W-whoa! Take it easy Salem! She's a young witch in a young female bodice and I'm a cat who's really a warlock. Wait, did I just say bodice?!"

Salem almost fell out of bed when the bedroom door slammed wide open, revealing a very annoyed and somewhat ticked Zelda.

"Salem, where's Sabrina? She's going to be late for class!" she snapped. He knew she was sounding very testy, but he didn't want to tempt that even further.

"Relax, aunt-zilla. She's in the bathroom. She'll be out in a few." Salem didn't realize he was still blushing from earlier, but it seemed that Zelda didn't heed any attention to that.

"Well, tell her to hurry it up! She's going to be late if she doesn't, and I will make her stay longer if she doesn't show up in ten minutes!", and with that, Zelda slammed the door shut.

"Sheesh! What's got her magic in a knot?" Salem then noticed that Sabrina was taking a little longer than usual for getting ready, and grew concerned.

'Wonder if she's okay? Maybe I should check up on her, just to be sure. Oh, stop it! She'll think of me as a peeping tom if she sees me.... …... …. ah, screw it! I'm going to hell anyway!'

The cat jumped down from the bed and checked the door to see if it was locked; it wasn't. He swallowed deeply and gently pushed the door open, hardly making a peep. What he saw next made him flush several shades of crimson.

Sabrina stood naked, with only a towel wrapped around her small, but curvy body. Her skin was creamy, her hair let loose down to the small of her back, but her face was red and puffy, covered with tears.

Salem slowly crawled in and closed the door, again hardly making any noise. He slowly walked over to her and, without second thoughts, licked the calf of her leg.

Sabrina gasped and turned to see Salem looking up at her with worry. "Hey. Are you okay, Sabrina?"

She quickly shook her head, tears falling from both her eyes, "No, I'm not okay, Salem. I know you tried to cheer me up earlier, but I still can't stop thinking about Harvey." She silently sobbed, as the cat grimaced with the thought of just wanting to beat the tart out of that boy.

"Sabrina.. " he coaxed softly, but before he could say anything else, he heard Hilda yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sabrina!!! Zelda and I are going to leave for the week! We just received a call from the Netherworld, saying we have an important errand to attend to, and it's going to take a long while! We need you and Salem to watch the house while we're gone! We'll continue your lessons when we get back!!"

And suddenly, a loud rumble came from downstairs; the aunts have left the building, leaving Sabrina all alone with Salem.

Salem groaned, "Great, just great. The hags leave for the week, and now we're the only ones left in this house!" This struck Salem like a billy club.

'Wait, me and Sabrina, all alone? With no one else? For a week? This could work...' He smiled to himself as he glanced up to see Sabrina more calm than before.

"So I guess no lessons today. Might as well shower though..." Sabrina got up to turn the faucet on in the huge tub, which was big enough to fit five people, including herself.

She waited as the water slowly filled up the tub, only to suddenly remember: Salem was still in the bathroom with her.

She glanced down to see Salem staring at her, not ever moving from his spot. "So what now? I don't even know what to do while the aunts are gone, and you're just a cat."

Salem chuckled at this and smiled kindly at Sabrina, "Who said that I can stay as a cat while those boojums are away?"

"What do you mean? You're supposed to stay a cat for another half century or so, aren't you?" The cat merely admired her adorning face. "Not necessarily. There is a spell that can lift this one, and its right in your aunts' bedroom."

Sabrina gaped at him for the longest time. Then she spoke, "What? You mean, there was a spell this whole time that can change you back?!" Salem nodded, but suddenly turned his attention to the tub, which was about to over flow. "Sabrina!! The water!!"

She yelped and quickly turned off the faucet. She sighed in relief. Good thing Hilda and Zelda aren't here then. But all of a sudden, she felt a chill, not only in between her legs, but her WHOLE body!

She looked down and saw that in her attempt to turn off the faucet, she dropped her towel, and now stood naked.... in front of Salem.

She turned around, only to see the cat admire her with awe, looking and capturing every curve of her body, every detail, and outline. His eyes were gentle, and with the look of love, something she never had seen in Salem before.

"Salem! Quit staring! Can't you see I'm naked?!" she cried, dropping to her knees, trying to cover herself up. Sure, he may be a cat, but he's still a warlock with the brain of an actual male.

She screwed her eyes shut, embarrassed that he saw such a thing. She suddenly felt a furry paw on her arm, and a rough tongue licking her cheek.

She opened her blue eyes, only to meet a pair of bright yellow ones in return.

"Sabrina, you don't need to be ashamed. It's that bastard who should be. You're so beautiful and wonderful. There's no need for someone like him, especially if he won't appreciate you."

Sabrina blushed slightly as she felt him pull down her arms (without trying to scratch her). He soon had her sitting on the soft rug, her bare body open to him. God, if he were only human, he would take her now and make love to her. He glanced up and down at her form, she was perfect.

Her skin was the color of cream, soft and smooth, with deep, royal blue eyes. Her hair shone like gold and glimmered, even here in the bathroom light. Her waist was small, very small, he wondered how she was able to eat so much and yet stay so trim. Her legs were long and smooth. Oh, how he wanted to run his hands up and down her legs, feeling the smooth surface. Her breasts were full and round, not too small and not too big, but just right. Her buds were fully erect and stood out towards him; so small, yet so amazing. At last, his gaze fell upon her sacred place further down below. It was all shaven, so not a speck of hair was in sight. He sniffed the air lightly, and was suddenly intoxicated. She was in heat.

Sabrina looked down at Salem with confusion and some bit of nervousness. "Are you alright, Salem?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, baby.....", he said huskily, coming closer to her face, "just fine...."

Without warning, he gently ran his rough tongue up the middle of her chest and purred lightly. He crawled up swiftly to Sabrina's ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Sabrina, I love you."

She shuddered as she felt something furry flicking her down there. Salem smiled and licked the back of where her jawline and ear met. Apparently he found a weak spot. "Mmm, enjoying this now, are we?" He slowly purred and brushed his fur against her bare body, making her shudder.

She moaned slightly, feeling warmer by the second.

"You know... things would be a hell of a lot easier..... if I were human...", he continued to lick every part of her body, the sandpaper feeling slowly disappearing.

Sabrina looked down with parted lips, her face flushed, which made Salem crazy. Finally she spoke, "W-where is this spell?" He smiled widely, but it wasn't a menacing smile. It was more gentle and loving, the kind that made Sabrina's heart melt.

They went to the aunts' room, and found a thick, ancient book, filled with spells of all sorts. "Ah-ha! Here it is!" Salem placed a paw on one spell in a particular, which was a transformation spell. Sabrina spoke the words aloud, wind blowing in the room even as the windows were sealed shut.

Suddenly there was smoke forming where Salem sat, which he soon disappeared in.

Then the smoke began to clear, revealing not a cat, but a human instead. A man, a tall, handsome man with jet black hair and golden eyes. His skin was slightly tan and very muscular. He stood naked in the middle of the room, his eyes lowering on the beauty that stood before him.

Sabrina dropped the book on the ground, her mouth gaped wide open and her eyes , looking like they're ready to fall out of their sockets and roll over the floor. He smiled widely and with one swift movement of his fingers, pulled in Sabrina until their skin touched and their lips were only millimeters apart.

"Missed me?", he said, his voice deep, but full of promises. His eyes burned into hers, putting her under a trance.

Without warning, he crashed his lips into Sabrina's, holding her firmly and close, afraid of letting her go. His tongue glided across her lips, begging for entrance, which she granted. He explored the caverns of her mouth, every nook and cranny, and slid his tongue against hers. She moaned deeply as their tongues battled for dominance, with her finally giving in and gently sucked on his tongue.

He moaned in response, while his hands roamed all over her body, from her back to her buttocks. They stopped for a brief moment to catch their breaths, as Sabrina whispered softly, "Can we do this in my room, please?" Salem nodded and without a word, he lifted his precious and personal stash of catnip to her bedroom. As they reached the room, he placed her gently on the bed, and went to lock the door. He closed the blinds of her window and turned on her light, which still left the room to be very dim.

He then "pounced" on her on top of the bed, making her giggle as he nuzzled his face into her chest. He purred slightly as he began to place soft kisses on her chest, slowly making his way up to her by kissing her up her neck, her jawline, all the way to her cheek and lingering a kiss above her slightly swollen lips.

"How long have you felt this way towards me, Salem?", Sabrina asked in wonder and amazement, unable to take her gaze off of his beautiful face. Salem purred softly and kissed her lips gently. "I felt this way towards you when you first started high school. I always watched you when you go to sleep, wake up, got ready for school, and even when we're practicing your magic. I have always felt this way towards you..." , his voice trailed off as he took her hand gently into his and brought it down to his now fully erect member. She gasped lightly, feeling its length and how big he was. He really wanted her that badly. 'Wow, so Salem felt this way towards me the whole time?' Sabrina felt tears welling up in her eyes, unable to believe how stupid she was. The one person who had always loved her, cared for her, and been by her side, was none other than Salem.

"Shh. Don't cry, baby." The warlock wiped away her tears gently and kissed both her eyelids, tasting the salty beads of water.

He slowly brought his hands up and cupped her breasts in either hand, gently massaging them, while his long fingers gently pinched the small but erect buds. She moaned softly in his ear, making him shudder. He descended slowly and took one of the buds into his mouth, licking and sucking on it all while he massaged the other breast. She moaned even louder than before, tangling her hands into his short, spiky hair. "S-salem! Oh, God!! Mmm!" He switched, giving the same attention to the other breast, massaging the other, and smirking all well knowing that he's giving Sabrina all the pleasure that no one but himself could give her.

Sabrina slowly started grinding her hips up against Salem's, which earned a deep moan from him this time. " N-not yet, Sabrina. P-please wait.." He kissed the valley between her cleavage and dragged his now soft tongue down to her belly button. He dipped his tongue into it and kissed her navel lightly, continuing his way further south until he reached right down between her thighs. He stopped and looked up at Sabrina, as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead..." was all she could muster as her face was a bright crimson. Salem dived right in and flicked her clit with his tongue. She cried aloud, begging him for more. Salem then started gently biting and sucking her clit, all while sliding a finger through her wet folds. Sabrina couldn't help as to let out a moan, "S-salem!! Please, go faster!! T-this feels s-so ---ahhh!!!" Salem already stuck in two fingers and began to pump them madly inside Sabrina. "S-salem!! Oh my-- Salem!! I'm going to-- I'm gonna--!!!" Before she could finish her sentence, she came all over his face, which he was more than happy to lick off her love juices. After licking himself and her clean, he rose up and gave her lips a searing kiss. She could taste her juices in his mouth, she tasted like strawberries. As soon as he broke the kiss, Sabrina swiftly and quickly got up, and pushed Salem down on the bed, gently. "Now it's my turn.", she said with sultry in her voice. She kissed his jawline and began to plant kisses all over his body like he did hers. He moaned softly and shuddered as she brushed her fingers over his cock. "S-sabrina... w-what are you.. Oh, God!!!", Salem cried out as Sabrina licked the tip and took him all into her mouth, stroking whatever of him that she couldn't swallow. She continue to bob her head up and down, taking in his precum. Salem gently bucked his hips upwards, all while moaning her name. "Sabrina... oh Sabrina..... ah! Keep it in your mouth! Please, I'm g-gonna cum!!" He came, heavily, into Sabrina's mouth. She sucked and licked him clean, enjoying his taste.

'Hmm, he tastes good! Like blackberries... yummy!' She giggled as she looked at his flushed face, with pure ecstasy written all over it.

He pulled her close to him in an embrace, kissing her head and then another passionate kiss on her lips. "That... was.... so... amazing.... Sabrina...", he said in between kisses. Salem then placed her down on her back on the bed, and positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready, Sabrina? You know it will hurt at first, but I promise you it will go away." She nodded her head and whispered, "Yes, I am. I'm all yours Salem. I belong to you and no one else, not even Harvey." Salem felt his eyes start to water and smiled a genuine smile. "I love you, Sabrina Spellman." He kissed her lips once more, and slid himself slowly into her, trying to make her more comfortable. As he pulled out, he paused, making sure with his princess. Sabrina nodded and whispered with love and lust in his ear, "I love you, Salem Saberhagen." And with those words, he plunged into her, breaking her virgin walls. She cried in pain, and he stopped. "Are you alright, Sabrina?", worried that he hurt his love. She nodded and begged, "Keep going Salem, please..". Salem continued in a slow pace, thrusting in and out of her, keeping his gaze locked on her. Soon her soft cries of pain dissolved into moans of pleasure. Salem, too, moaned with her in bliss.

"Salem.."

"Sabrina.."

"Oh, oh my.... Salem..."

"Oh, Sabrina....."

"Ahh...ahhh! S-salem!!!"

"Oh....nnngg... Sabri- Sabrina!!"

"SALEM!!!"

"SABRINA!!!"

They both came altogether, her fluid mixing with his seed. They embraced each other once more, passionately claiming each others lips, before falling asleep under the covers of Sabrina's bed, in each others arms.

The bath water remained untouched for the rest of the day.

Yay!!! I'm going to make a follow-up to this one! I succeeded in making my first lemon!! Yeah, I said PG-13, but Oh well, it turned into a mature read. Constructive criticism is welcomed...

AS FOR YOU FLAMERS, YOU HAD YOUR WARNING AT THE BEGINNING, SO GO FLY A KITE!!


	2. Chapter 2

**K, now time for part 2 of my beautiful story! Sorry if it took too long, but I had projects...... a bunch of them from my darling teachers... -___-**

**Anyway, on with the show. You know the drill. REVIEWS! NO FLAMES! YOU KIKES!**

Sabrina woke with a start. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, her vision quite foggy, yet detailed. As she slowly stirred, she felt warm breathing down her back. Carefully, she turned over to see Salem sleeping beside her, with his arm wrapped over her waist.

She smiled warmly, just thinking about what happened between them earlier. The love they both made was indeed undeniably powerful and true.

'Awww, he's so cute when he's asleep!', Sabrina giggled in thought as she glanced down at his sleeping features.

His mouth was partially open, with a minty scent in his breath. His lashes were long, and his hair was astonishingly soft to the touch. He looked like he never needed to shave in his life, and his ears were a little pointy at the tips, still indicating his cat like nature.

She blushed slightly, wondering what the _rest_ of him looked like.

Believing it would do no harm, she carefully and swiftly, without making noise, removed the covers bit by bit. As she did so, she revealed more than just his pretty face.

Her eyes grew wide, and her jaw slightly dropped. The rest of Salem looked like a _god_! His perfectly toned and tanned skin had a lovely texture and his muscles where chiseled to perfection. His abs were a perfect six-pack and had well formed triceps and biceps. What interested Sabrina most was what lay _below_ the belt.

She felt her face quickly heat up as she stared at it. It looked big even when he didn't have a boner! 'Damn! I bet Harveys' couldn't compare to his!' She forced herself to try to look away from his 'jewels' until she heard a soft chuckle.

Busted.

Salem was awake and was looking up at her flushing face. "Enjoying the view from up high, eh?" Sabrina flushed even harder, which made Salem smile even wider. "Ah ha. So you do like it. You naughty girl." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close, making her yelp as she collided with his hard toned chest.

Sabrina took in his scent and sighed. He smelled like morning dew on grass, which made her relax completely that she lost all coherent thought.

"Good morning Salem.", Sabrina mumbled. "Good morning to you, dew drop. I take it that you enjoyed your sleep?"

Sabrina nodded, her eyes becoming droopy with lust. She could fall asleep again without a bother in the world.

"You know, the hags are gone for the week. You want to try our little fun again?", he licked the shell of her ear, making her eyes shoot wide open, abandoning all feeling of sleep.

"Salem! We just finished having sex! You want to do more?" She was shocked. Damn, how could he still have all that energy just to get banged up again? This guy is something else...

Salem raised a brow, "Well, yes. I mean, if you're alright with it." He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I won't make you do something that you don't wish to do, 'Brina. Sorry if I offended you." Just as he was about to get up, Sabrina pulled on his arm. He looked down at her with confusion in his eyes. She looked up at him lovingly and spoke, "I have no problems with it Salem. You didn't offend me, I was just.... surprised, that's all. I didn't think you would still have enough stamina to do it again."

Suddenly, Sabrina was pushed back down on the bed, with Salem hugging her waist. He nuzzled his face into her stomach, purring loudly. She giggled at the sight of him acting like a cat, which she found to be quite adorable.

"I love you Sabrina. You are very valuable to me, and I just can't stand seeing you upset." Salem looked up at her, his eyes now glazing over with lust again, and brought himself up to kiss her lips. Sabrina closed her eyes as she welcomed the kiss, smiling while doing so. It started slow and sweet, then it melded into a passionate and lustful kiss, with tongues battling for dominance once more. This time, Sabrina won and enjoyed tasting and exploring his mouth for once. 'Strange, now he tastes like spearmint.', Sabrina thought, not even realizing that Salem was now slipping his fingers down to her special place. With the slip of one finger, Sabrina broke the kiss and gasped aloud, bringing both her hands down to where Salem placed his hand. She began to tug his arm deeper towards her, urging him to go further. He complied and inserted two fingers, sliding in and out very slowly, teasing her to the point that she would cry. "Salem... stop.... teasing... me...", she moaned lightly, still urging him to go farther and faster.

Suddenly, Salem stopped his ministrations and pulled out, bringing Sabrina back into reality. "Salem, what are y- OHMIGOD!" Salem at that point, stuck in not two, but three fingers, making her really tight. He pumped in slowly, then began to kick up the pace, going faster and harder into Sabrina. She moaned so loud, she swore that the aunts would have been able to hear her from the Netherworld. Salem stiffled her moans with his mouth, gliding his tongue past her lips. With half lidded eyes, he continued to pump into her until he felt her warm juices coating his fingers and hand. He pulled out and licked every inch of cum off his hand, smiling as he watched Sabrina gasp for breaths of air.

Salem pulled her in closely and kissed her with a fiery passion, his eyes still half lidded and glazed over with lust for his little witch. Sabrina began to stroke his hair on his head, and with her other free hand, glided down towards his manhood. Firmly but gently, she stroked the head, making Salem writhe with pleasure. He hissed through gritted teeth, moaning softly in her ear, "Sabrina... don't stop..."

Sabrina continued to stroke him, slowly at first, which still resulted in him starting to leak out precum.

'I wonder if his flavor has changed..?' She gently licked the clear drops of fluid off his tip, making Salem thrust upwards. He begged her to keep going, but she abruptly stopped what she was doing. "Aww, Sabrina... why did you sto-- AHHH!" She took in his whole member into her mouth, almost gagging herself in the process. She bobbed her head up and down, and in the end, it made him cum into her mouth... again. She licked up all the excess cum from the corners of her mouth and giggled at his shocked face. Sabrina closed in for another kiss, sliding her hands gently up and down Salem's god like chest. He purred into her mouth, enjoying every passing moment of their love making.

Salem gently placed her on the bed, this time lifting and placing her calves on his shoulders all while positioning himself at her opening. She was fresh and ready, and she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. "Please.... please Salem..... make sweet love to me.....", Sabrina gently whimpered, lifting her hips to meet his. As she wished, he thrust into Sabrina, making her shudder in pure bliss along with him. Their moans filled the room, as they kept a steady and quick rhythm, feeling each others pulse and sweat meld between them. After a while she came with him, and gently, Salem collapsed on his little witch.

"Wow, that.... was..... amazing." Sabrina whispered gently in his ear, making him purr all the worth while.

Salem gently nipped at her skin, toyed with her hair, and smothered her lips in wet hot kisses. They breathed in each others scent, and fell into the sheets once more, lost in pure bliss and ecstasy.

"I love you so much, Sabrina." Salem whispered.

"I love you too, Salem." Sabrina whispered back as they both fell asleep again.

**Ummm.. stuck in a writer's corner again. Will be back with more details. Next time, the bath WILL be used! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Off of hiatus, at last!**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting for about a year now? It's been really busy as of late, what with chores that I was finally able to get to and finishing my college classes... for now.**

**Here's chapter 3 of 'Catnip'. I own nothing, for if I did, I'd throw parties. Every. Single. Weekend.**

Salem stirred and woke with a start. His hair was all ruffled and his skin feeling slightly sticky from all the sweat. Groaning, he turned over so he could see his lovely and newly found girlfriend, but Sabrina was nowhere to be found.

"Huh, wonder where she went?" Salem stretched and yawned in his everyday cat like manner.

He threw off the bed sheets, just to realize that he was still nude.

'Maybe a bath would be nice first... I smell like afterglow...' His thoughts then floated back to the earlier part of the morning when he and Sabrina made love to one another. He certainly didn't regret his decision, and he was sure she didn't regret it either.

'Speaking of time..', Salem looked down to see Sabrina's alarm clock and saw the glowing numerals revealing "1:38".

"Aw, shit. We slept in. Thank God the stooges aren't around, or they would have killed us... twice."

Salem caught sight of a bunch of shopping bags in the corner of Sabrina's room. They were filled with brand new male clothes fit just for him.

Smiling, he went and grabbed a shirt and boxers and a pair of jeans and headed off into Sabrina's bathroom.

Sabrina sat in her tub, scrubbing her whole body with her pink poof and cherry blossom body wash. She was happy. No, scratch that.. She was ecstatic! She didn't feel a single hint of regret with what she did with Salem. Deep down, she knew that she held some feelings for Salem, but felt it to be pointless due to him being a cat. Even after the aunts showed her a picture of him when he was still a warlock, she knew then and there he was indeed an attractive guy all along... but she never expected for him to be THAT damn hot!

Aside from his physical traits, he was a sweet and caring guy too, even under all that sarcasm and nasty puns that he always threw at her and the aunts.

Salem was more crude and morally abusive to the aunts than he was with Sabrina. With Sabrina, he showed more tolerance and understanding. Hell, he confessed his feelings to her earlier this morning! That melted Sabrina's heart to the core.

'I loved Salem all along... I know it... but then, what was Harvey? An infatuation? To try and be normal? Normal girls don't love warlocks who turned to cat and back again, that's for sure..'

"Maybe cause said warlock is damn sexy?", a voice came from behind her. She squeaked and dropped her poof, only to see Salem standing in the bathroom doorway with a cocky grin on his face. "Hey there, beautiful. Mind if I join?"

Before she could oust a reply, Salem stepped into the tub, the grin not wavering from his countenance.

"Since when can you read minds, Salem?" Sabrina was still shocked that he was peeping into her very thoughts.

"Eh, I don't know. I used to have that ability when I was still a powerful warlock, but that tuned out for who knows how long after I got turned into a flea bag. It was torture."

A blush crept on Sabrina's face, feeling slightly ashamed that he probably heard about the question about Harvey. A large hand then glided up to her shoulder, followed by the other.

"Harv was just an infatuation you had," Salem confirmed, "I understand how you have always wanted to be like a mortal and love a mortal as well. But I'm surprised that you were holding back a mega crush on me since early middle school. That must have been tough on you, Sabrina. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't have any control over the fact that you were a cat. It's not your fault." Sabrina quickly wiped away a coming tear and smiled at her beau. Salem smiled back and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Perhaps, and perhaps it was better that way at that time." Salem sighed and reclined slightly in the tub. Thank goodness Sabrina had the second biggest tub in the house, otherwise someone would have gotten hurt.

"Why you say that, Salem? Did you have someone else in mind at the time?" She asked with such wondering curiosity.

Salem chuckled and gently took a hold of her wrist. Without hesitation, he pulled over over and had her straddle him, with his manhood a few inches away from her home base.

Sabrina gasped lightly, a tiny moan escaped from her pink lips. Salem, in turn, growled a low growl, mostly out of pleasure and predatory need.

"Nope. There was no one else. Only you."

"Then why did you say that it was probably better that way at that time? Tell me."

Salem pulled her closer to him until their noses lightly bumped one another and his manhood carefully starting to enter her. She didn't want to show weakness just yet, so she tried to hold back another moan.

"Sabrina, you were still a kid aside from me still being a cat. Also, even if I was in the human form that I am now way back then, I wouldn't be able to control myself around you and do more damage than I would good."

He slowly started to close the distance between them both, as he whispered, "But at least now that you're older, I can have you and return those same feelings that you were hiding from me..."

With a swift movement of his hips, he jammed into her. Sabrina cried out, but was denied that scream of pleasure as Salem sealed her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, as he continued to pound into her, sending water flying out of the tub and onto the tile floor.

A few minutes passed as they both came once again. Salem sighed an exasperated, yet, satisfying sigh.

"I think we're done bathing. Time for some grub!" He jumped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. With a snap of his fingers, the water on the floor disappeared. Sabrina got out of the tub shakily, only to be lifted up by Salem and wrapped in a fluffy pink towel.

"How about if I dry you too? You're too shaken up from our third session in a row." He added with a large smirk. Sabrina smiled back, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

Now that it was too late for breakfast, she guessed that they would have to skip straight to lunch. Problem was, what to eat and feed her new beau?

"I can read your thoughts, sweet thing.", Salem cooed. "How about we go out to eat? Sounds like a plan?"

Sabrina laughed as Salem lightly tickled her side. "Sure thing, love."


End file.
